bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Xerius (BZPRPG)
Profile: Appearance: He stands over 3 bios tall and he has a wing span of 3.2 bios. Typically, stands only 1.8 bios tall and has a wing span of 2.2 bios as this size is far easier to maneuver in the matoran dominated city. He largely organic but has an armored suit (very similar to Iron Man's Extremis suit without the nano-stuff. Mout showed me this armor and I was like...that is totally what Xerius' armor is supposed to be. I didn't copy off of it, though!). His legs have been replaced with mechanical limbs that sync with his armor when activated. They allow him more powerful jumping and he can survivive high falls without much damage. His left arm is made out of liquid protodermis and is able to be morphed into just about any shape. This link provides my own explanation of Xerius' armor shortly after he created it: Description He also has a Sol Invictus (BZPRPG) as an added power source when he needs it or when Blackfire alone is in control. History: A powerful being that was locked away by The Elementals (BZPRPG). He created a cult that fell to the power of the Great Master. He has now been set to be the Guardian of the Kin for all eternity. He is currently 120,010 years old and is immortal. For more info on his history, see here: Cadmean Victory Of the triplets, Xerius is the most balanced powers-wise. Theme song: Avarice, Ten Thousand Fists, Pain Redefined, Forgiven by Disturbed and Gravity Hurts. Elements: Major elements: Earth, Fire and Iron Minor elements: Stone, Water, Ice, Air, , Light, Shadow, Magnetism, Sonics, Lightning (Electricity), the Green, Gravity, Plasma and Time. Note on Xerius and his elemental powers in any of the above elements listed except for Earth, Fire and Iron, a normal to powerful toa of that specific element can defeat Xerius in a contest using only that element. (i.e. Gravity toa versus Xerius with only gravity power) With Earth, Fire and Iron, Xerius would be about equal. His strength comes through combination. Also, a special note on the element of Time. This is a nearly passive element. If time were frozen, he would not be frozen. Special Abilities: '-Healing Gene:' This special organic gene allows him to heal his own wounds rapidly. As a result of his conversion (related in Cadmean Victory), this gene allows him to heal nearly instantly and also results in the following sub-abilities: Immortality: Xerius will live forever if spared physical violence. He is incapable of dying of old age or any ordinary disease. Massive strength and strength capability: Due to his organic flesh never atrophying (shrinking), he can maintain high levels of physical capability. '-Portals:' Xerius has the ability to create dimensional portals (similar to the Olmak) as well as portals that travel across space. His only limitation with this power is that he a.) has to know the location, b.) the distance can not be greater than the power he can input in and c.) he has to be able to close the portal. '-Tele-:' Xerius has various mental powers such as telepathy and telekinesis. These powers are very rudimentary and are rarely used. '-Shapeshifting:' Able to change his form minorly (such as maintaining a shorter stature than his normal very tall stature in the Matoran dominated world) or able to change his form completely (like into that of a Toa) for disguise. While the first requires very little energy, the latter requires much concentration. '-Mimicry:' Xerius also has the ability to mimic other powers when he sees them in action but there is one drawback of this. Xerius must physically see it and must either have the consent of the other or stronger willpower than the other. (i.e. Xerius attempted to take the Cha-mata powers of Genesis but failed due to Genesis' willpower. Genesis/Xerius Battle) '-Shielding:' Xerius has the ability to create energy shields that can deflect just about anything. These shields are created out of strings of protons weaved together. As most energy is created out of electrons or photons, the protons null out the energy. The shield collapses under sustained fire, though, and by a very direct jolt of energy as seen here: 4th paragraph down Weaknesses Xerius, although powerful, has a few big weaknesses. Xerius is actually weaker than the average Toa when it comes to individual elements. If overwhelmed by a large group of toa of mixed elements, he can be overwhelmed. His main weakness is the 12 blades (BZPRPG). These blades were crafted by The Elementals (BZPRPG) prior to their imprisonment of Xerius. They are created with a genetic marker that negates Xerius' healing gene. A side-effect of this process was their individual unique powers. Symbols: Related Links: Blackfire (BZPRPG) Xerxian (BZPRPG) Xerzera (BZPRPG) Cadiamus (BZPRPG) The Lich King's Army (BZPRPG) Coalition of Charity (BZPRPG) Kin (BZPRPG) The Elementals (BZPRPG) Category:Pirasian (BZPRPG)